


理想人生1-4（1完结）

by xihe1983



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xihe1983/pseuds/xihe1983
Kudos: 6





	理想人生1-4（1完结）

第二天一早朴正洙被阳光照醒，他感觉自己好像得了一场重感冒一样浑身无力，被汗湿又干了的衣服贴在身上，让他十分别扭，转过头看见在沙发上窝着睡着的金希澈，看得出来睡得非常不舒服，摸了摸后颈的腺体，不再激烈跳动的腺体处留有一个深深的齿印，还能闻到迷人的檀香和月桂纠缠的气味。  
他翻身下床，居高临下的看着睡着的金希澈，蹲下伸出手摸了摸对方眼下的乌青，暗暗叹了口气。本来想好了哪怕再见也不要和他再纠缠的决心，却因为一个意外把两个人拉入了一个尴尬的境地。  
可能觉得脸上的抚摸有些打扰，金希澈把朴正洙的手拉下来握在手里，喃喃道："伏儿，别闹"，朴正洙突然僵住了，"叫谁叫的这么亲热呢。"正想把手抽回来，突然金希澈手机响了起来，金希澈立刻醒了过来，可能是被近在眼前的人吓到了，两个人一时都忘了放开手，等到电话响了几声，金希澈才反应过来，赶紧出门接起了电话。  
"喂，澈哥是我，圭贤！我已经做好检测啦！厉旭他们也有进展，你快回来。"  
"好，我马上回去局里，辛苦你们了。"  
回到病房就看见朴正洙正在和医生聊天。  
"理论上有临时标记最近都不会有什么状况了，但是哥你还是要注意，毕竟这次信息素暴发比较强烈，还有抑制剂最近不要再吃了，不然下次发情期就会没效果。"  
"好的我知道了，谢谢你韩医生。"  
"不用谢啦，我都不知道希澈哥什么时候藏了个这么好看的omega，看来我没希望了。"看到金希澈进来，医生打趣着说，却发现两个人脸色都不太好。  
"那我们就先走了，局里还有事，麻烦你了。"  
"好，拜拜"  
金希澈说完就拉着朴正洙的手腕走了，到了停车场甚至帮他拉开了车门，不顾朴正洙狐疑的眼光帮他扣好了安全带才回到另一边上了车。  
"你和韩医生很熟？"  
"诶，你别听他瞎说，他就是喜欢开玩笑，几年前有起伤医案，是我办的，抓住了凶手，他本来是神经外科的医生，被砍伤了手只能放弃手术台，我介绍他到警察医院帮忙处理一些比较简单的外伤和内科问题，他和你来之前那个法医关系很好，我们都想撮合他们的。"  
"那还挺可惜的。"  
"是啊，不过看起来他心态还不错。"  
随后两个人就陷入了沉默  
"昨天，谢谢你。"朴正洙突然开口。  
"什么？"  
"帮我找线索，送我到医院，还有，临时标记。"说完朴正洙也有些不自在，扭头看向窗外。  
"额，你不用客气啦，查案本来就是我们一起的工作，你也是熬夜工作才会晕过去，还有，"到了警局门口，金希澈把车停下，伸手搭上了朴正洙的肩膀，笑着说"毕竟我也是你的alpha，照顾你是应该的。"  
金希澈本意是想拉进两个人的距离，毕竟从昨晚到现在，两个人看起来关系没有那么僵硬了。没想到朴正洙转过头来，表情变得十分冷漠，语气都不复刚刚轻松  
"我不需要别人的照顾，尤其是你的，金希澈。"  
说完直接下了车头也不回的走进了警局，留下金希澈一个人苦笑着坐在车里。  
会议室里  
"好了都来讲讲各自的进展，我们时间不多，厅里要我们一周内破案"  
"这么紧"  
"厅里什么意思啊？？"  
"好了都安静，讲正事。"金希澈说完偷瞟了一眼朴正洙，朴正洙面无表情低着头不说话。  
"厉旭先来。"  
"我和东海哥又把可能的线人全部联络了一遍，东海哥又跑了几个现场，发现了一些线索，具体情况要东海哥回来才能知道。"  
"东熙呢？"  
"我昨天发现他们三人都曾经出入一个加密的匿名网站，我连夜破译了这个网站，发现是一个极端反对aa和oo恋情的人士聚集的组织，这个网站会寻找有可能的无辜人士，进行骚扰乃至线下暴力，根据他们的发言，这三个人都是比较极端的，甚至参与过暴力活动。"  
"都什么年代了还有这种思维？"  
"这也太过分了。"  
"所以这是相关人士组织的报复吗？"  
"很有可能啊"大家七嘴八舌的讨论了起来。只有朴正洙一言不发。  
"东熙，你查一查他们被他们三人伤害过的人士，看看有没有什么线索。"  
"好的队长"  
"圭贤你那边呢？"  
"是这样，我昨天连夜对特哥提取的副本进行了化验，基本上找到了可能的毒素。"  
"是什么？"  
"是一种违禁的毒品，代号是ks4938。"  
"说是毒品，本质是兴奋剂吧"朴正洙接话。  
"没错，这种药品最早是以运动兴奋剂出现，低浓度低剂量可以短时激发人体潜能。达到提高体力的作用，目前绝大多数国家都把它列为违禁品，毕竟危险性太大。"曺圭贤继续说。  
"那凶手是从毒贩手里拿到的？这就复杂了啊，厉旭去跟缉毒组联系一下，看看他们有没有线索。"  
"好的队长"  
"先这样吧，散会。"  
朴正洙刚走出会议室没几步，就遇到了金曜汉，"特哥会开完了吗？我给你买了早饭，你胃不好我买了红茶给你"  
"谢谢"  
"我听说你昨天找到注射点提取到样品了，真的太厉害了，我应该留下来的啊"朴正洙看着金曜汉一脸懊恼，觉得有点好笑。  
"没什么，来日方长，不差这一会。"  
"诶，特哥会开完啦？澈哥呢"李东海气喘吁吁的跑来  
"嗯，你怎么这么急？队长还在会议室跟钟云讲话吧"  
"那我去了"说完匆匆跑进了会议室。  
走到楼梯口朴正洙才发现把自己的笔记本扔在了会议室里，准备回去取。  
"哥我去吧"  
"不用，"朴正洙突然想起什么"你帮我把我电脑里有一些关于ks4938的资料拷出来给金组长吧。"  
"好的"

"所以这三个人都有伤医的前科是吗？"  
"对而且重击头部，试图掐死，匕首刺伤腹部，跟他们死后的伤也可以对应。"  
"那为什么一开始没有查出来？"  
"他们后面都买通了警察私下和解了，所以找不到记录，我和厉旭查了很久才找到这条线索，今天我又去各个医院查了，应该没问题。"  
"好，我知道了。"  
"所以，现在又有了两条线索，怎么办？"金钟云说  
"我觉得东海这边的更可靠一些，我觉得伤医的受害者报复可能性更大。"  
朴正洙在门口听完了他们的对话，正打算推门进去，却被后面赶来的金厉旭撞了一下。  
"特哥，你怎么不进去？"金厉旭具有穿透力的高音让里面的几个人也吃了一惊。  
"啊，厉旭，你看到我给你的资料了吗？"  
"什么资料？"金希澈问  
"我前几年在国际刑警也遇到过这种毒品，当时是缉毒案件，我当时收集了一些资料，我让曜汉拿给厉旭了。"朴正洙说  
"我看到了，就是因为正洙哥的资料，我才找到了关键线索，希澈哥，你记得之前我们配合缉毒队查到的那批新型毒品叫华彩谢幕吗？"  
"记得啊我当时想毒品怎么还起这么个文绉绉的名字。"  
"根据正洙哥给我的资料，这个华彩谢幕就是ks4938降低浓度后流入我国的名称。"  
"更可怕的是，我刚刚去找缉毒组想借一点样品化验，结果发现那批缴获的毒品居然少了一部分，可能是被人偷出去卖了，我赶紧拿了样品给圭贤就来找你了。"  
"所以说有内鬼？"金钟云问  
"是的，我让缉毒组的人赶紧去查了。"  
"我知道了，让缉毒组有了消息直接给我打电话，你们去休息下吧，这几天都没好好睡吧。"  
"好"  
朴正洙拿了笔记本正要走，看了眼金希澈，想说什么，又忍住了。  
回到办公室，朴正洙总觉得心神不宁，某种不好的预感在心里蒸腾。  
休息了一会，他开始给金曜汉讲自己办案的经历。突然曺圭贤冲进来"特哥，你知道澈队上哪去了吗？"  
"不知道，怎么了？"  
"我化验过了，华彩谢幕就是ks4938的低浓度版本，而且缉毒组的人刚刚给小旭说，他们找到内鬼了，那个人偷了毒品后就交给之前的徐法医了。"  
"徐法医？希澈知道吗？"  
"应该知道，而且还有一件事，华彩谢幕的浓度比较低，要达到这几起案件的致死量需要专业设备提纯，很有可能是利用法医设备，特哥你检查一下？如果有，那么就可以确认是徐法医了。"  
"应该没有，因为我有洁癖，所以东西干净不干净我很敏感，不过我会再检查的。"  
"好的，特哥，我去找澈哥。"  
朴正洙又和金曜汉检查了一下，发现确实没有痕迹。  
"如果是我我不会再警局搞得，也太危险了吧？"金曜汉说。  
"毕竟最危险的地方就是最安全的地方，警察人来人往的地方说不定正适合搞这种勾当，毕竟每天都见到，就不会注意。"  
"等等，警察，伤医，徐法医。难道……"  
"你会不会开车？我要去警察医院！"  
"特哥我不会，不过……"  
"算了我打车去，"  
"特哥，等我……"  
朴正洙在路边拦不到出租车正在着急，突然一辆摩托车停在年前，金曜汉甩给他一个头盔。  
"走啦哥，你怎么不听我说话说完。"  
朴正洙戴上头盔跨上摩托车，扶着金曜汉的腰。  
"快走啊，发什么呆。"  
"哦哦哦"金曜汉油门一踩风驰电掣的到了警察医院。  
"我去急诊找人，你在这里联系东海他们过来"

"度威，自首吧，我已经知道是你了。"  
"希澈哥知道什么了？"  
"你让徐法医买通缉毒组的人偷出毒品给你，然后利用急诊室进行提炼，午夜警察医院来的人少，又没有人愿意值夜班，你正好可以利用。那天我送正洙来的时候看了一眼值班表。发现根本不是你值班，还有我那天就闻到不对的味道，但是那天正洙的信息素扰乱了我。"  
"哦，还有呢？"  
"你提炼了以后就利用高浓度的ks4938杀了那三个人，因为他们都有伤医前科却逍遥法外。你是伤医案的受害者，你心中不平，所以杀了他们来发泄。"  
"不愧是希澈哥，都猜出来了。"  
"你确实厉害，如果不是徐法医出车祸，正洙来查案我可能永远查不到你。回去自首吧，别越陷越深了。"  
"自首？希澈哥我已经杀了三个人了，我哪里还有退路"看着温和的医生突然冲上来按住了金希澈。  
"希澈哥，当年你帮我抓住了那个人，我很感激你，但是你知道后来他买通了检察官，轻而易举的就逃脱了审判，那个时候我就明白这世上哪有公理，只有靠我自己复仇了。"金希澈毕竟是警队队长，即使失了先机也能占据上风。这时候韩度威从袖子里取出一块毛巾盖在了金希澈脸上，渐渐的金希澈就失去了力气。  
"希澈哥，你是个好人，我不想杀你，可是我没有退路了。"韩度威拿出一支针管，从一遍的试剂瓶里抽取了一管浅黄色的液体。  
"不过我会给你留个全尸的"他一步步走向了金希澈。  
"你住手"朴正洙突然破门而入，挡在了熟睡的金希澈前面。  
"正洙学长啊，你终于来了，你恐怕已经不记得我了"  
"你是？"  
"你还记得当年在警校跟希澈学长告白的那个隔壁医学院的学生吗？"  
"是你！"  
"没错，那时候你们两个人的名气可真是大啊，整个大学城都知道警校有一对校草，alpha是刑侦系，omega是法医系，两个人都是全系第一。"  
"那年你们学校跟我们办联谊晚会，我第一眼就爱上希澈学长了，所以即使不是同一个学校，我还是尽可能去认识他，终于我鼓起勇气去跟他告白，结果当然是被拒绝，他说他有喜欢的人了，是法医系的朴正洙。"  
"可是在警校，我根本就不认识希澈，别撒谎了。"  
"当然了，他也是这么说的，虽然正洙不认识我，但我只喜欢他。"朴正洙听完，满脸惊讶，因为他知道对方没必要说谎。  
"我也没想到这么多年以后，你居然真的成了他的omega。我最讨厌你们这种人，明明什么都有，却偏偏不珍惜，还要在我这种人生已经被踩进泥里的人一点伪善的施舍！"  
"每一次，我每一次看到金希澈我都想起我是怎么沦落到今天的！今天正好，我送你们一对鸳鸯一起上路！我劝你不要挣扎了，我刚刚给自己打了一针兴奋剂，金希澈可能能打过我，你根本不是我的对手。"  
说着直接把朴正洙按在了墙上，朴正洙只感觉对方力气大的吓人，随后看到眼前一片漆黑，渐渐的失去了意识。  
韩度威感觉对方不再挣扎，拿起了一边的针筒一步步走向金希澈，就在他打算扎进金希澈手腕的前一秒，朴正洙扑过来挡在了金希澈身前，手紧紧的握住了韩度威的手腕。  
"你不是？怎么还"  
"我知道，你可能会用麻醉药，我，自己做了点准备"朴正洙咬着牙说。  
韩度威这才发现朴正洙的小腿上一道深深的伤口正不断往外渗血。  
"为了维持清醒不惜用解剖刀划伤自己吗？我都要为你们伟大的爱情感动了，那我就先杀你吧，本来想让你看着金希澈死的"说着手腕一转按着朴正洙的双手，失血和麻醉药的效果不断侵袭着朴正洙的意识，就在他觉得自己要昏迷过去的时候，突然间韩度威突然飞向了一边。金曜汉立刻冲进来挡在两人身前。  
"妈的，今天来送死的可真多"韩度威刚刚站起来，又被金曜汉一脚踢到墙上，随后被冲进来的李东海曺圭贤扣上了手铐，金曜汉赶紧过去扶住了失去意识的朴正洙。  
所幸就在医院，朴正洙小腿的伤口立刻被包扎好了，躺在床上恢复，金希澈麻醉药劲过去之后立刻生龙活虎的搜查了急诊室，缴获了毒品和提纯装置之后还顺路去找还在养伤的徐法医录了口供并找人把他看守起来准备伤一好就押回警局。  
"澈哥，走了"在警局门口李东海叫金希澈回去。金希澈犹豫了一下说:"你们先回去，我去看看正洙。"  
病房里，朴正洙已经清醒了，正在和金曜汉聊天。  
"没看出来你身手挺好的啊，一般学法医的都不会训练这方面"  
"诶，特哥，我从小就练跆拳道的，还拿过大学生比赛的冠军，算是准职业级吧"金曜汉有些不好意思的挠头。  
"这么厉害，那我以后靠你保护了哦。"朴正洙开玩笑的说。  
"咳，队里后勤人员的安全我们会保护好的。"金希澈走进来，语气不善的说。  
"金队长还是先保护好自己的安全吧，下次不要让后勤人员负伤救你了。"  
说完朴正洙从床上下来，准备走人了。  
医院门口，金曜汉骑着摩托正要走人，"带我一起回去"朴正洙从善如流的拿过另一个头盔。  
"不是，特儿，你腿上还有伤，我开车送你吧。"金希澈拉着他说。  
"我不喜欢坐车。"朴正洙一点从摩托上下来的意思都没有，金希澈看了一眼，把金曜汉头上的头盔拿下来，把车钥匙塞给对方，"你开我的车回去，跟金副队说剩下的事他来收尾，我和特儿工伤休息。"听完金曜汉赶紧从摩托上下来，金希澈丝毫不给朴正洙反驳余地的骑上摩托车走了。

半小时后警局里:  
金钟云:"金希澈我要举报你旷工！！！"  
来监督结案情况的崔始源赶紧放下笔录，顺着金钟云的背，温柔的说:"哥，哥别生气，剩下的我帮你弄。"


End file.
